cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Robinson
Andrew Robinson (1942 - ) Film Deaths *''Dirty Harry (1971)'' [Scorpio Killer]: Shot to death with a .44 Magnum by Clint Eastwood beside a lake. (Thanks to Scott) *''Charley Varrick (Kill Charley Varrick)'' (1973) [Harman Sullivan]: Beaten to death by Joe Don Baker in Andrew's trailer; his body is shown afterwards when Walter Matthau discovers him, and again when Joe Don opens a car trunk and discovers Andrew's body inside with a bomb. (Thanks to Scott) *''The Drowning Pool'' (1975) [Pat Reavis]: Shot to death by a group of miners. (Thanks to Scott) *''Hellraiser (1987)'' [Larry Cotton/Diguised Frank Cotton]: Flayed alive by Sean Chapman so that he can use Andrew's skin as a diguise, Sean's role being played by Andrew from then on. As such, Andrew dies again when "Frank" is torn to pieces by Doug Bradley's supernatural powers. (Thanks to Scott) *''Shoot to Kill (Deadly Pursuit) (1988)' [''Harvey]: Drowned after falling from a ledge into the river when Clancy Brown forces him at gunpoint to lose his balance; his body is later seen when Sidney Poitier discovers him beneath the surface and pulls him out of the water. (Thanks to Scott) *Prime Target (1991)' Garth: ''Shot repeatedly by David Heavener. *Child's Play 3'' (1991) [Sgt. Botnick]: Throat slit with a straight razor by Chucky (voiced by Brad Dourif). (Thanks to Scott) *''Trancers III (Trancers III: Deth Lives)'' (1992) [Colonel Daddy Muthah]: Shot to death by Tim Thomerson. (Thanks to Scott) *''Running Woman'' (1998) [Captain Don Gibbs]: Electrocuted/killed in an explosion when his helicopter flies into the power lines while he's trying to shoot Theresa Russell. (Thanks to Scott) TV Deaths *''Liberace'' (1988 TV ) [Liberace]: Dies of AIDS-related complications. (Thanks to Scott) *[[Matlock (1986 series)|''Matlock: The Defense'' (1991)]] [Frank Hayes]: Shot in the back 3 times by David Kaufman . *''Murder, She Wrote: A Killing in Cork (1993)'' [Ambrose Griffith]: Strangled to death by Dakin Matthews. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Search Part II ''(1994) [Elim Garak] in a simulation he is Shot with a phaser by a Jem'Hadar solider. This is just a simulation as the real Garak is alive. *''Murder, She Wrote: An Egg to Die For (1994)'' [James Harris]: Drowned in his pool fountain by Allan Miller after Allan hits him with a sculpture. His body is shown afterwards when Angela Lansbury, David Ogden Stiers and Andrew's daughter (Sara Melson) discover him, and the murder is shown in a flashback later on. *''The X-Files: Alpha (1999)'' [Ian Detweiler]: impaled on a spike whenMelinda Culea comes lunging at him causing both of them to fall out a window. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Emperor's New Cloak (1999)'' [Garak]: Playing the mirror-universe counterpart of his regular character, he is injected with a vial of poison during a struggle with Max Grodenchik and Armin Shimerman. (Thanks to Neil) Gallery Andrewrobinson.jpg|Andrew Robinson in Charley Varrick Sgt Botnick Death.jpg|Andrew Robinson in Child's Play 3. Charley-Varrick-Harman-Sullivan-7.jpg|Andrew Robinson in Charley Varrick (different scene) h1larrydeath2.jpg| Andrew Robinson's skeleton in Hellraiser Hell2002b.jpg|Andrew Robinson in Hellraiser Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1942 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by skinning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:People who died in Chucky Films Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:People who died in Dirty Harry Films Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Child's Play Cast Members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Actors who died in Stuart Rosenberg Movies Category:People murdered by Pinhead Category:People murdered by Chucky Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:People murdered by Frank Cotton Category:People who died in the Hellraiser Films Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees